


#36

by f_femslash



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write one based on GA Headcanon #373? Pleaaaase :D<br/>(GA Headcanon has since been deleted, apparently. This prompt involves spanking.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	#36

“Come here, Arizona.” Callie’s voice rang out through the quiet apartment and Arizona’s stomach flipped as she closed the door behind her and slid the locks into place. She put her purse down, slid her jacket down her arms and threw it over the back of one of the chairs. Callie was sitting in the middle of the couch, putting down the magazine she’d been reading.

“Where’s Sofia?” Arizona asked, slowly meandering over to her wife, taking her time to fix the cushions on a chair or straighten the shade on the lamp, throw some of Sofia’s toys into the basket in the corner. She stopped when she was close to the couch, but didn’t sit down.

“Mark’s,” Callie replied, “And I said come here,” she reached out and grabbed Arizona’s hand, pulling her over to stand in front of her. Arizona had known this was coming since they left the OR, and a combination of apprehension and lustful excited had been building within her ever since.

“You were awful today,” Callie remarked, one eyebrow raised as she gazed up at Arizona’s reddened face.

“I know,” Arizona said meekly, hoping the lecture would end sooner if she acquiesced immediately. Her plan seemed to work as Callie appraised her, or maybe the Latina was just as turned on as Arizona was.

“Okay, we already talked about this,” her hands came to rest on the waistband of Arizona’s jeans, popping the button open and lowering the zipper, “You were acting like a brat.”

“I know,” Arizona replied again, biting her lip as Callie pulled her jeans and panties down in one tug. She pulled her shirt over her head and let it fall to the floor; unclasping her bra and watching it land on top of the pile of clothes beside her.

“So now you get punished like one,” Callie said as she pulled Arizona across her lap. Arizona bit her lip again. She was already wet, her arousal causing her to squirm a little on Callie’s lap. Callie trailed her fingernails up Arizona’s legs and over the delicious curve of her backside, making Arizona shiver.

She brought her hand down, hard, against her ass, a single smack that left a red handprint across both cheeks. Arizona moaned instantly, unable to keep quiet as Callie rubbed the sting from her skin, her hand kneading the flesh there.

Callie brought her hand down again in a flurry of sharp blows that left Arizona squirming on top of her, her legs parting slightly as she groaned loudly. Callie ghosted her fingers along Arizona’s inner thigh before smacking her ass again, eliciting another moan. This time, Callie moaned with her, shifting on the couch.

Arizona bit her lip as Callie’s fingers stroked the soft flesh of her inner thigh once again before dipping between her legs, sliding through her slick folds.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” Callie moaned, circling her clit before pulling away to smack her again. Arizona moaned, loudly, her mouth falling open at the breathtaking combination of pleasure and pain, each smack seemingly connected to her clit.

“Is this why you were acting so crazy today?” Callie asked as she smacked Arizona again, then again, and a third time, watching the way the blonde’s hips rose off of the couch as the sensation overwhelmed her, “So I’d come home and spank you?”

Arizona moaned and nodded, pushing her ass back, practically on all four over Callie’s lap. Callie slid her fingers between her legs again and flicked her fingertip against her clit, establishing a rhythm that she broke almost immediately to deliver more blows to Arizona’s rosy cheeks.

“This makes you so wet,” Callie moaned, spanking Arizona in a slow, steady rhythm, the blonde continuing to moan with each smack, “I don’t know if you deserve to come.”

Arizona groaned, “Please, Calliope…I’m s-so wet, please.”

Callie smirked and watched Arizona wriggling against her lap, “I don’t know. Bratty girls don’t get fucked. Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes!” Arizona cried immediately, the fire in her backside burning more with each blow of Callie’s hand, “Please fuck me.”

Callie had half a mind to continue teasing her wife. After all, she’d been truly awful, but she was starting to find it hard to sit still herself as her wife’s moans and squirming hips brought her own arousal to new heights. She pushed three fingers into Arizona without warning. They slid in easily, and her thumb immediately brushed against her clit. Arizona wailed, pushing her hips back against Callie’s hand.

“Fuck! Calliope!” her voice had grown raspy with all of her moaning, and the sound of it sent a rush of heat through the Latina. Arizona was close already, her hips continuously slamming back into Callie’s hand. Callie slid her other hand underneath the blonde to toy with her nipples, kneading her breasts as they bounced with each thrust.

“Come for me,” Callie growled as she pressed on the swollen nub of Arizona’s clit, and the blonde cried out and pushed back one final time, shuddering through her release before collapsing onto Callie’s lap again.

Callie rubbed her naked back, feeling Arizona twitch around her fingers for long moments after her orgasm. Finally, she eased her fingers out and Arizona slid to her knees in front of Callie, a wicked grin spreading over her face as her fingers found the waistband of her pants. Callie lifted her hips and watched her pants and panties fall to the floor moments later.

Arizona slid her hands beneath Callie’s thighs and tugged her to the edge of the couch by her hips, her mouth immediately latching onto Callie, tongue working against her clit. Callie’s head fell back as she felt two fingers slide into her, setting a furious pace. She was already close and came after only a few thrusts, holding Arizona’s head against her as she bucked her hips.

She pulled Arizona up to kiss her, tasting herself on her lips and smiling against her. Arizona climbed back up onto the couch, their legs entangling as they settled down along the length of it. Callie dragged her nails over the sensitive flesh of Arizona’s ass. The blonde hissed and smacked Callie’s arm playfully.

“Was I really that bad today?” Arizona asked, suddenly getting serious. Callie paused, then nodded, planting a tiny kiss on the end of Arizona’s nose as she wrinkled it.

“But it’s okay. It’s just because you care a lot. You care like crazy,” Callie said with a teasing smile. Arizona smiled in return, burying her face in Callie’s neck.

“I’d be such a mess without you to keep me in line,” she teased. Callie chuckled.

“You’d just be a brat. A horny brat, actually.”

“Oh, shut up,” Arizona laughed as she fell asleep, exhausted from the long surgery coupled with the night’s activities. Callie kissed Arizona’s shoulder and followed suit, the two of them staying tangled on the couch until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/35942059316/36-calzona-request


End file.
